One Day
by Leasel P
Summary: One day someone is going to hug you so tight that all of your broken pieces will stick back together. May/Coulson - Post The Magical Place


**One Day**

So I wanted to post this before the new episode came out because I knew they would address what happened in The Magical Place, but life got hectic as it so often does so I'm uploading this later than I wanted.

I have another one in my mind for last night's episode so hopefully I can get that out in the next few days. How great was the May/Coulson interaction!? I feel like there was so much subtext going on in their last conversation it wasn't even funny. I so badly want to know more about their history!

Enjoy!

* * *

**One day someone is going to hug you so tight that all of your broken pieces will stick back together.**

"You all right?"

"Pretty sure I'm the one who should be asking that" May said as she turned on autopilot and waved Coulson into the seat next to her.

"I'm fine," was all the answer she got.

May knew what fine meant, she had know it for years. She was the queen of fine. Fine was her go to word. Fine, when said with even the smallest of smiles, would ensure you would be left alone, guarantee you peace and quiet with no questions asked. Fine meant that what was going on inside you was going to slowly rip you apart. She had heard him begging for death, the torture evident in his eyes and it was a sight she would not soon be forgetting. He was anything but fine yet she nodded at him and followed his gaze out the window, taking in the night sky. Pushing him to talk to her would get them nowhere.

They remained silent, both taking comfort in just being near each other. It wasn't long before May heard his breathing become slow and rhythmic. Only when she was sure he had completely fallen asleep did she allow herself to look at him. Her eyes roamed over his face in the darkened cockpit, feeling her resolve breaking with each cut on his face. She knew he had locked the door as he had entered for no other reason than he wanted the sanctuary she experienced on an everyday basis. At first she was confused why he had sought her out instead of taking refuge in his office, but as she slipped into his lap and gently woke him by lowering her lips to his, she knew why he had come to her. He was fine, but he wanted to remember a time when he was great; when they were both great.

She felt his hand slide up her thigh, coming to rest on her hip while his other hand slipped into her hair as he began to kiss her back, their lips moving together in an all to familiar way.

"What was that for?" He asked when they finally broke apart.

"Do I need a reason?"

"You generally have one."

"I never really thought things through when it came to you." May received her first smile of the night, but Coulson could still see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm here Melinda, and I'm alive." She just nodded, her eyes dropping to where her hand was fiddling with his tie. She almost didn't believe him, her mind flashing back to the room as he was begging to die. She wanted proof he was alive, wanted to feel how alive he really was.

She ran her hand down his shirt, letting it rest on his belt buckle, giving him his chance to back out. She was silently thankful when his hand slipped around to cup her ass, his lips hungrily meeting hers as he pulled her flush against him. He needed this just as much as her; he needed to feel alive again also.

She felt his desire growing as he removed her jacket and tank, pulling back to look at her. He ran his hand down her throat, slowly dragging his finger between her breasts and down her stomach, causing her breath to catch in her throat when he began to trace his finger along the top of her pants. Reaching up she removed her bra, noticing the subtle change in his expression as she slipped off his shirt.

"You're as beautiful as the day I met you." May rolled her eyes. He always was a talker.

She couldn't help herself when she saw his scar, she went to touch it before thinking better of it but he had seen.

"Don't think about that Melinda." Slowly she laid her hand over it, feeling his heart beating beneath. Leaning down she kissed him, starting at the top of the scar before making her way down it. He moaned as she desperately kissed down his stomach, moving off him to pull his pants down before removing her own.

Coulson chuckled, "I don't think SHIELD would approve of your attire" he said running his hand across her lace, midnight blue panties.

"You like the color?" She teased, hovering in front of him wearing nothing but her underwear. She was so glad she had chosen this pair this morning. Good luck, she had told herself, wearing Coulsons favorite color.

"Love it" he said before hooking his fingers on them and pulling them down. May slowly moved back onto him, gasping as he entered her, his lips finding hers once more. Slowly she began moving, feeling him deep inside her. His arms slipped around her, holding her close, his lips trailing kisses down her throat and across her chest. She could feel the need in his movements, the way his lips never stayed in one place for more than a second and the way his hands urged her to keep going whilst holding onto her as if she would disappear if he let go.

May moaned as she gently rocked against him, her head rolling back exposing her neck to him. She moved slowly and precisely, each time eliciting a deep groan from Coulson, one hand still clutching her hip, encouraging her, whilst the other moved to her breast.

"God I missed you" she managed to say, her hands running through his hair. He wanted to respond but he couldn't find the words. He wanted to pretend they had never stopped, never been apart because then he could pretend that the last few years hadn't happened and that's what he really needed right now.

He felt her come apart in his arms, her breath ragged, movements short and fast. He followed her over, his lips findings hers as he felt alive for the first time in a long time.

"You all right?" She mimicked his questions from before as they both fought to control their breathing, the concern that was present in her eyes at the beginning of the evening still lingering.

"Yeah I'm good." He continued to hold her close, relaxing as she laid her head on his shoulder, her lips making contact with his neck.

He was a long way off being great, but he knew he was getting there. Slowly but surely he was going to be okay.


End file.
